Life of love
by Getinfected
Summary: Just some St. Berry-fluff scraps! Just some ideas that pop into my head  :   ONE-SHOTS, one each chapter. Ratings may change!
1. Campfire

_Campfire._

"OMG, Jesse, what was that?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rachel, relax! It's just the wind."

It was a Friday. New Directions were camping in the woods, they set up their tents and made a campfire. They were all sitting around the fire, it was almost midnight. Quinn's head was resting on Finn's shoulder, his giant arms enveloped her body. Blaine and Kurt were engaged in a conversation about whether or not you should combine orange and black. Kurt thought it was risky, but it could work. Blaine just thought you looked like a bee. Mercedes, Tina and Brittany were talking about the newest episode of cougar town and the others were just talking random things. Rachel sat between Jesse's legs, his arms were around her waist and his nose was buried in her hair. He loved the scent of her coconut shampoo that was specially imported from Mexico. He had no idea why, guess she just loved the exclusivity. They were wrapped in a blanket, just like all of them. Almost everybody held a stick with a marshmallow over the flames.

"But what if it isn't? Maybe it's a grizzly bear!"

"Rach, there are no grizzly bears here. Relax." She sighted. "I'll protect you." He whispered in her ear and wrapped his arms tighter.

"you'd better," she smiled, "or my ghost will haunt you 'till you go crazy and kill the bus driver and they wrap you in bandages so you can't move." He laughed.

"Uhm, Rach, your marshmallow is kinda.. black…" Puck intervened the conversation.

"Damn! This is all your fault, St. James!" She pulled it off and tossed it away.

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not."

* * *

><p>Soooo... <strong>Disclamer: <strong>I do not own glee, or Jesse, or Rachel, Puck, New directions (and Blaine) in general!

Love, Hach.


	2. Famous dates

_Famous dates._

« Jess, what famous person would you like to go on a date once with? » Rachel Berry asked her boyfriend. They were having coffee before heading over to McKinley high to practice for regionals.

"What do you mean?" Jesse asked, slurping his coffee.

"Well, if you could pick one famous girl/woman to go on a date with, who would it be?"

"Rachel, why are you asking me this exactly?"

"Remember the other day we were watching _Friends _and it was with like a list or something? Like with famous people on, and if they met them they were allowed to date them?"

"No, I don't remember that." Jesse said slowly, over thinking the past few days.

"Oh. Well maybe that was 'cause you fell asleep during '_wild child'_" She said accusingly.

"Yeah. Possible. Well, to answer your question: nobody. I already have you!" he smiled. He didn't get why she was asking him this, what did it matter?

"I knew it! It's Megan Fox isn't it? What is it about her?" she hissed while standing up and leaning on the table.

"I said nobody! Sit down, c'mon." that last part he almost whispered. The people staring at them made him feel really uncomfortable. She sighted and sat back down on her chair.

"I'm sorry… Sam and Quinn had a fight about her, how he wanted a list like that."

"Okay… First of all, we're not Sam and Quinn. Second, why would he want that?"

"I don't know…"

"Well, if I could have a list like that, there would be only one person on it." She shot him a defensive look. He smiled at her sudden angriness. "And that would be you."

"I'm not famous!"

"Yes, but you will." She smiled. He did too. He loved his St. James charm, he always knew just what to say.

"And you will too."

"I know."

**That was it! Hope you liked it (:  
>Disclaimer: I do not own glee or friends or megan fox.<strong>


	3. Shopping spree

**Hey! I know it's short, but the idea just popped into my head, and I had to write it out! Maybe I'll use it in a story someday, who knows... (;  
>No owning of Glee or its characters, Zara, Marc O'polo, D&amp;G, Chanel,.. just saying. <strong>

* * *

><p><em>Shopping spree<em>

Rachel Berry happily entered the apartment where she lived with Jesse St. James: they both were famous Broadway actors and a couple, but they were a bit mysterious about their past. The only thing people knew, was that one of them once hurt another in high school and that person had to do _a lot_ to get forgiven.

"I'm home!" she cried after she slammed the door shut whit her ass.

Jesse appeared from around the corner, smiling first, but when he saw her his eyes went right open.

"Rachel what did you buy!"

"I'm so sorry, I know it's a lot, but I bought you some things too and they were all in sale?" Rachel reasoned as she held the billion little bags in her hands.

"Well then it's okay." Said Jesse, who had slowly walked up to her and gave her a sweet kiss on her raspberry-flavored lips.

"You wanna see what I bought?" She exclaimed and Jesse gave a nod in agreement. "Okay, so…"

"Let's sit down first and then you show me babe." He suggested.

"Sure!" She replied, hurrying to the couch and sitting down, followed by her boyfriend.

"So I have… a blouse for me, it's from Zara, not expensive at all." She said as she held the light pink-see through blouse up. "A blazer, also Zara; a top from Marc O'polo, dress from D&G, lipstick -I just loved the colour!- from Chanel,…" And so she went on and on and on... and on.

As she was finished, Jesse was stunned by her enthusiasm over what she bought. She bought a total of 3 tops, 1 blazer, 2 sweaters, 3 dresses, a ton of makeup and 4 pairs of shoes. And after nicely commenting every piece, he gently asked: "So what do you have for me?"

"Right! Almost forgot! I bought you…" She took a big brown bag from the pair of bags she hadn't opened yet, and dug in it till her face lit up with excitement and her eyes started to tingle. "I bought you this." She said as she got a black expensive looking box out of the bag.

"What's that?"

"It's a Breguet watch..." She replied as she opened the box, revealing a beautiful silver watch.

"Wow.." He mumbled softly, he remembered standing at the jewelry shop (he had to be there to buy a certain ring Rachel still had no idea of that he had it) and staring at the watches, exactly the one she held in her hands, but leaving it because it was really expensive, and she would kill him if he bought it. "But… Rachel, Breguet is freaking expensive!"

"Let's say I have a nice amount of savings, you deserve it honey." She smiled, taking his arm and putting the watch around his wrist. "Wait… you do like it right?"

"I love it!" He laughed before kissing her passionately.


End file.
